Talk:Age of Sickness/@comment-89.3.198.209-20190916150408
Intro Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone Korean) repeated Oh hello My name is DJ Not Nice You might remember me From my last record Ching Chang Chong You made me very rich Now I roll in American money 1 I'ma Korean and I'd like my Chinese food cooked right 'Cause they're not givin' me the good rice And the Dyke givin' me my food looks like a lesbian I don't like how my beef pork look like And the last time I eat your food I Got the rice chicken beef tofu Chorus Now I poop while I'm peein' (Hehe) And you might not believe I could fight I'm a white belt but I have two stripes I don't like all you little blue eyed dumb white Europeans (Hehe) I would like to just drink my Bud Light Maybe bomb a couple things in Hawaii And blow up the countries I don't like 'cause I'm a Korean Post-Chorus I'm not that nice (Uh uh) I build a bomb (Yeah) Then pick a country (You) And blow it up I work for NASA (Cool) We look at stars (Wow) You know Apollo That movie is good 2 I talk like Ching Chang Chong Why do you drop on me so much Napalm? I been trained to kill with my Tai Kwon Do And my whole continent is a dry cleanin' store (Bonzai) I like to play Magic cards You heard of China, I was in charge Of Chinatown in Vietnam I'm still around (You can come through to play) When I play poker I just throw all my chips in Hello, I'm yellow just like Homer Simpson I smoke coke, it's fun, you think I'm jokin' man I made a lot of money from Pokemon Chorus I'm a Korean (Hehe) I think Michael Jackson's a good guy I don't mind if he sleeps with young guys 'Cause in my country we can touch Young guys on their penis (Hehe) And my wife is 13 and cooks my Macaroni N' Cheese so good I Got her out on the street For a good good price (10 years ago) Post-Chorus I'm not gonna lie (Uh uh) I like it rough (Uh uh) Hillary Clinton let's get it on (Woo) I have a missile (Uh uh) It's very small (So small) It's in my pants (Hehe) I can't get it up (Aww) I bomb New York (Oops) Better luck (Next time) You heard of London? (Uh uh) Not anymore (Aww) I bomb Iran (Yeah) Oops that's Japan (Not again) I made a goof (Now I gotta start again) 3 I roll the world up in a ball like Katamari If I bomb your crib, yep sorry, I'm a ninja warrior I went to Harvard, I bomb Pearl Harbor I want the whole world to know that I'm powerful (I am small penis) Everyone to the floor, we all gonna die Put your head between your legs and say Konichiwa Death to all, fuck the world 'cause I like 2Pac Now the world must stop 'cause of my small cock One day you'll say why is everyone dead? Why didn't we just do what Kim Jong Il said? Now we all are slaves, monkeys run this place It's planet of the apes (Oh okay) Chorus I'm a Korean (Hehe) And I'm not gonna beef with Suge Knight Because I think that if he heard my My 2Pac Parody he'd find me and tell me I'm stealin' (Hehe) (Hurry up, take a picture of me danglin' from the balcony) And I'd like my Chinese food cooked right I don't like Japanese or the Thai I would like to see the whole world die 'Cause I'm a Korean (Hehe)